


Dream kiss

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	Dream kiss

黄景瑜犹豫再三，还是去了校社联的联谊。  
他是alpha，还是个对气味较敏感的alpha，过多的信息素混合会造成他短暂的头晕反胃，不走运的话甚至是易感期突发。但是昨天的篮球赛中，他所在的商学院赢过了文学院；明天上午不光没有早八，第二节还是从不点名的思修；其余三个舍友不是约炮就是刷夜，全不在宿舍。天时地利人和，他就回了OK的表情包。  
然后他喷隔离剂，又干嚼两片抑制剂，带着明天下午专业课的书籍锁好了宿舍门。晚上肯定要闹过门禁时间，他打算直接去校旁租住的公寓睡一觉。  
这次校社联组织了三个校级社团的联谊，舞蹈团、声乐团和篮球社，饭店二层大厅都坐得满满当当，啤酒一箱一箱往上搬。  
黄景瑜去得不早不晚，秉承着新生原则搭手帮帮忙。门外有位看起来像是社团主席的人在打电话，像在劝人出席。  
黄景瑜不太喜欢这种人情牌，这种亏欠最说不清道不明，白白惹人心烦。他不动声色提了几打和乐怡上楼，被他的主席王彦霖抓过去混脸熟。  
他们篮球社狼多肉少，和另外两个部门正好互补。成人社会简单，无非交换情爱各取所需，他们抽签选取桌牌号入座，黄景瑜顶着好友钦羡的目光，坐入多为omega的餐桌。  
男男女女的omega见他走来，眼睛一亮，先被要求交出微信加了一圈，便开门见山问他，喜欢什么样子的omega。  
去年冬天，黄景瑜过完十九岁生日，也迎来第一次易感期。但这半年来，他没有一个omega或是beta，不是看不上谁，是他把偏执刻进骨头里，想找到认定的，一见就是一生的。  
于是黄景瑜只笑笑，说看眼缘。  
开饭后，黄景瑜只填饱肚子便兴味阑珊。周围的人看他不再动筷子，提议玩游戏。  
谁是卧底、狼人杀都是开胃小菜，重头戏是作为惩罚的真心话大冒险，上来就要求两位卧底贴面热吻。黄景瑜皱皱眉头，心想三十六计，还是走为上计吧。  
这时大厅突然爆发骚动，王彦霖扯着嗓子喊：“我的昉昉你可算来了，我想死你了！”  
立刻有人接话：“你可拉倒吧，尹昉是大家的共同财产！”  
黄景瑜转身去看，一个穿着撞色衬衫，外搭同色系小西服的男性omega被王彦霖揽着肩膀走来——只有黄景瑜身边剩一个空位，原因还是其他omega不敢越雷池，只有个beta坐在他另一侧。  
原来他就是尹昉。  
黄景瑜盯着他，把无言情愫全隐没在眼眸深处。他昨天作为篮球队首发，唯一落空的三分球，是因为他瞥见场外站着的尹昉。  
黄景瑜那时不知道他的姓名，只是审美机制自动打开，大脑神经自动判决：这个人真好看。他心跳落空，手腕失力，篮球砸到篮筐。  
然后他笑了，很清浅的一小下，如同蜻蜓点水的眷念。黄景瑜居然朦胧想，三分换一个微笑，不算亏。  
可他自然是听说过尹昉的。他绩点高得令人发指，文学类奖项拿到手软，实习的公司也是国内首屈一指，他太优秀，让人觉得只能仰望，无法触碰。  
尤其，王彦霖常说这样一句话：“我和尹昉吃饭去了，拜。”

王彦霖清清嗓子，让大家安静，又给尹昉使眼色。尹昉只好开口。  
“大家好，我是舞团副主席尹昉，今天出去和导师听了场讲座，不小心迟到了，非常抱歉。”  
大家起哄让他喝酒，尹昉性格好，不会拒绝人，再加上他的确晚了太多，便低头找起杯子。王彦霖拿了一听百威，想递给他，黄景瑜却抢先，单手开了一罐鸡尾酒，抬手送了过去。  
尹昉愣住，但很快反应过来，眼睛浅浅弯一个小弧度，“谢谢你。”  
鸡尾酒度数低，更像喝一肚子气泡下去，撑得胃难受。尹昉一天没吃饭，本来微不足道的酒精在他空荡荡的胃里翻滚，他勉强咽下几口冷掉的饭菜，就再也吃不进去了。  
其他人拉着他玩游戏，是简单也刺激的国王游戏，他们在小程序里进房间输指令，尹昉不幸，第一个中招。  
“8号亲3号”，尹昉看着自己的数字三，一阵头疼，胃更恶心了。  
黄景瑜放下手机，亮出屏幕上大大的“8”。  
尹昉面上无奈地笑，内心几不可闻松气，他面向黄景瑜，舌头不安地跑出，舔舐略厚的下唇。  
黄景瑜喉结滚动几轮，“可以吗？”  
尹昉微不可查点头，眼皮随着动作闭合又翻开，然后化成半阖的眼眸。  
黄景瑜凑近一些，微微低头，冰凉的唇是沾衣都不湿的杏花雨，雨丝如梦境。  
虽然两个人不温不火，但这毕竟是黄景瑜和尹昉，一个高富帅alpha，一个品学兼优omega，名声传半个学校的风云人物，原来也是能被别人亲吻的。  
其实黄景瑜身上很干净，没有半分信息素的味道，可是尹昉的心跳骤然加快，冲撞他的胸膛，他喘不上气，觉得窒息，匆匆离席，寻找卫生间。  
他弓着腰趴在台子前，肚子疼心脏疼，整个人像被斧头凿开，钉子扎进肺腑。  
黄景瑜不知何时跟来，着急地扶住他下滑的身体，“学长，学长你怎么了？”  
人类进化到今天这一步，alpha和omega早能将信息素收敛得一干二净，除非暴怒、悲痛等极端情绪，以及受伤、发情等无法克制的状态。  
尹昉现处于后者，剧烈的疼痛感，让他体内机能失去控制信息素的力量，他的信息素丝丝缕缕扩散到空气中，是苦是涩，可这份苦涩只停一层，缓缓有香甜的回甘。  
他正处于发情期，是靠抑制剂扛过的，如果信息素再不停止释放，他此次的发情期将无法靠药物支撑。  
黄景瑜也能闻出他现在的状况不妙，自己的信息素也被吸引出来，再这样下去，不光黄景瑜将被迫发情，外面的alpha和omega也难逃一劫。  
尹昉开始发汗，汗液裹挟着更多信息素味道。他只有意识清醒，“你介不介意，帮我做个临时标记？”  
黄景瑜不敢相信，他以为自己是幻听。可声音真真切切，尹昉信任只有一面之缘的他。  
“黄景瑜，”尹昉撑住自己，“我认识你。”

这个临时标记也没能解燃眉之急。  
尹昉快要脱水，汗流浃背，合身的西装和衬衫都因汗水起皱。本该一丝不苟的装扮变成了狼狈。只是黄景瑜不觉得他狼狈，他处在发情期都是彬彬有礼的学长，礼貌的询问黄景瑜，能不能给他一点帮助。给最好，不给也无所谓，他总能押过煎熬。  
黄景瑜闻着他味道扩散，只得先将他抱进隔间，隔间有部分隔绝信息素的功能，但并非长久之计。  
尹昉闭着眼睛，但眼皮突突在跳，其实他们都明白，打一炮就好的事情，只是需要一个人先开头。  
酒壮怂人胆，黄景瑜觉得自己方才喝得酒精开始上头，他才敢捧起尹昉的脸颊，低头含住他的唇。  
蜜桃味充实他的口腔，是鸡尾酒的味道，铺天盖地的甜蜜，微妙的冲击。他口腔是甜的，嘴唇仿佛鲜嫩多汁的桃，身体却是苦的，本该提神的冷萃咖啡变成蛊惑人心智的毒药，这让他疑惑，闻过尹昉味道的人，还怎样去依靠咖啡醒脑？岂不是一看就想起神祠，仙人送清风，手上永留半生的妄念。  
不喜欢咖啡的黄景瑜爱上尹昉的信息素，生人勿近的，贵气优雅的冷萃，攥紧他的灵魂。  
他此时才了解，在易感期发情期渴求结合的AO不是兽欲难填，而是尝到甜头，都不愿再抑制原本天性，心甘情愿去当性欲的沉沦。  
他脱下尹昉的裤子，后面已经开始分泌粘稠的液体。黄景瑜喘了好几口气，才敢摸索着伸进手指。  
尹昉皱皱眉头，嗓子里压着发出几声细小的喘息。陌生的感觉像电流，从他每寸血管滑过，再回归他心脏。跳动的脉搏如鼓，节点慢慢加速。他在颠簸小舟中感受到，黄景瑜的信息素已经覆盖住了他，甜丝丝的不像alpha的味道却很霸道，圈出不容侵犯的私人领地。  
尹昉后面湿滑紧致，密室长满棉花糖，黄景瑜觉得花蜜粘稠一手，通道被他打开，却畏缩下一步。  
“学、学长，我……”  
尹昉吸口气，手指仅剩的力气，用来抓住黄景瑜肩膀处的衣料，“进来，直接进来。”

进去的时候还是困难，黄景瑜的尺寸在alpha里也算很大，omega被迫接纳更多。尹昉腿根打颤，一丝不挂的大腿被冷空气激出小小疙瘩。黄景瑜看他站得辛苦，靠他耳边说一声“抱歉”，勾着他大腿，把他抱了起来。  
尹昉不算轻，他虽然瘦，可常年练舞肌肉匀称，身量在omega里也算高，但是在黄景瑜怀里，他感受到稳稳当当。  
阴茎更彻底的进入尹昉身体，他忍不住抽泣一声，但是怕被外面人听到，很快就咬住了嘴唇，把声音憋回去。  
黄景瑜抚他的背，像蝴蝶的骨头在他掌下称臣。他哄着尹昉，声音轻小，“学长，很快就好……”  
AO毕竟天生契合，尹昉不久就因黄景瑜的动作动情，啜泣变成呻吟，一声一声的小小浪花击打在黄景瑜耳朵上，冲昏他理智。  
尹昉很敏感，没一会儿就内壁绞紧，临近高潮。黄景瑜不敢停留，赶忙撤出，射在他股间，精液微凉，尹昉又缩了缩身体。  
情欲被压下些许，尹昉神志清明很多，但同时翻卷来的，是肠胃的痛楚。他吐了满池子酸水。  
王彦霖看见的就是这番景象，也吓得不轻，拉着尹昉要去医院，黄景瑜接下话茬，说送尹昉去。王彦霖知道黄景瑜有车，尹昉也没出声反对，就把尹昉的电脑包塞给黄景瑜，让他们赶紧走，到了再打个电话报平安。  
尹昉到了车上才让黄景瑜别去医院，他说这是老毛病，直接回宿舍睡一觉就好。  
黄景瑜皱眉，显然不赞同这种说法，反正方向盘在他手上，他决定路途。尹昉说不过他，胃又一钻一钻的疼，只得等待进入满是冷漠消毒水味道的白墙。  
他小时候身体不好，总被父亲或是母亲抱在怀里驻扎医院，喧嚣、陌生的氛围裹着他，让他难以呼吸。他不敢哭泣，哪怕他浑身痛苦，他怕看到父母悲伤的眉眼。  
普通家庭中身娇体弱的omega，的确令人担忧，科技进步法律进步时代进步，可许多地方的人思想并未进步，他们认为omega只是繁衍的工具，自动忽视omega怀孕能力大幅下降、工作能力显著提升的事实。  
父母担心尹昉在未来落入狼虎，可尹昉却没有辜负他们的念望。他很优秀，他简直像是神仙来报恩。他有超越同龄人的眼界，他有多数人无法匹敌的坚守。他踩着自己的血肉，一步一步向上爬。  
多年的疲惫在春日夜晚流失潺潺，黄景瑜背着他闯进急诊，男孩躯体修长有力，汗珠上都是蜂蜜牛奶的味道。  
好甜。

尹昉在柔软的床上醒来，不同于宿舍的狭窄床板，他还感受到温暖的晨光。  
他找手机，电量不足，但能显示出八点的时间。他现在基本上只剩晚课，不着急迟到。  
他回想起一些事情，比如卫生间里短暂的欢爱，医院输液时依靠的肩膀，小小公寓中平淡的生活气息。尹昉用新拆开的洗漱用具，脚上踩着和黄景瑜同款不同色的拖鞋。  
他走出去，本来以为去上课人窝在沙发里睡觉，快一米九的个子缩成好小一团，憋屈得很。  
尹昉蹲在他面前，拍拍他，“去床上睡。”  
黄景瑜醒得朦胧，“学长？你起的好早。”  
“习惯了。”尹昉拉起黄景瑜身上的毯子，把他引进卧室，黄景瑜在他身后亦步亦趋，紧张兮兮，“学长，你胃好点了吗？”  
“谢谢你，好多了。你……饿不饿？”  
黄景瑜的肚子乖巧应答。  
尹昉笑，“你这里有什么吃的东西吗？”  
黄景瑜摇头，“我不常来这里。”  
“是不是有米？”  
昨晚黄景瑜熬了粥，虽然极其平淡无味。  
黄景瑜起身去厨房，搜出许多平常注意不到的东西出来，冰箱里还有他们宿舍上次来吃火锅剩下的食材，尹昉要了鱼豆腐和牛肉丸，给他做炒饭。  
米饭蒸得慢，尹昉让黄景瑜再去睡会儿，黄景瑜才不舍得睡，站着尴尬也能和尹昉多待一会儿，只说不困。  
尹昉没让他尴尬，他当好体贴学长，了解他课程时间，询问他公寓安排。黄景瑜怕他误会，明确说明公寓只有他一个人住。  
尹昉好似不甚在意，对他这里还有豆浆机一事更感兴趣。他磨了黑豆豆浆，清洗任务被黄景瑜抢下。他说谢谢学长，麻烦学长了。眼神闪闪亮亮，少年热情似火。  
他们吃完早餐就分别，黄景瑜还问能不能加微信，但他也知道加不加微信都没什么区别，以后他们多半不会再有瓜葛，这只是念想，岌岌可危的连接。  
可他们下午就有机会又相见。  
尹昉给黄景瑜发微信的时候，黄景瑜以为自己在做梦，尹昉问他在不在公寓，有没有时间。  
黄景瑜当时刚到宿舍，晚饭还没着落就又往校外跑。他只问怎么了有什么事。  
尹昉说我电脑是不是忘在你那里了。  
黄景瑜才想起来，电脑放在车里，就没拿出来。  
他大步奔跑，生怕延误一秒见到尹昉的时间，他满头大汗的站在尹昉身前。  
尹昉惊讶，“你这么急干嘛，还有一个多小时才上晚课呢。”  
黄景瑜没说话，尹昉也不再出声。时间沉默流去，黄景瑜刚想告别，就听到尹昉清清嗓子，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“……学长，你怎么总关心我吃没吃饭。”  
黄景瑜笑起来和他开玩笑，尹昉也笑，“那我关心你什么，有没有逃课，写没写作业？”  
“你怎么不关心关心自己，你吃饭了吗？”  
黄景瑜目光灼灼，认真看着尹昉。

黄景瑜又回到宿舍，拿了书和衣服下楼。舍友奇怪，“你这两天怎么老往外跑。”  
“晚上有点事儿。”  
舍友以为是什么社团的活动，点头表示理解，戴上耳机继续打游戏。黄景瑜却又问他，“你给omega做过临时标记吗？”  
“做过啊，”舍友不以为然，“我和我前女友好的时候，老给她咬。”  
“那她……会有什么反应？”  
舍友皱眉思索，“就是有点疼吧，其他没啥……哦，听说有的omega腺体很敏感，但我没见到过。”  
黄景瑜指尖搓揉袋子提手，心想，他好像见到了。

同组的人奇怪尹昉今天到得晚，尹昉解释说，和朋友吃饭多聊了会儿。大家都知道尹昉感情生活比白纸还白，他说是朋友就一定是，于是话头一转，讨论起上台讲述案例的事情。  
尹昉和另一个叫宁凝的女性omega是主讲，被戏称为中文系系草系花组合，他们的美走向了两方面的极致，谦逊的松竹，张扬的玫瑰，宁凝斩落的男男女女alpha与beta不计其数，她大胆、热情，对待谁凭的都是那一刻爱恨。  
他们讲完之后，在座位上稍稍放松等待下课，宁凝嗅着鼻子，“昉昉，你喷香水了？”  
“没有啊，怎么了？”  
“好甜哦……诶，是不是你发情期信息素的味道？”  
尹昉哭笑不得，“信息素还能变味道？”  
宁凝吐吐舌头，下课铃响，老师又按照惯例留尹昉说几句话，宁凝边跑边和他道别，看来是佳人有约。  
结果刚跑到门口，就看见一个半生不熟的人影，高个子男孩靠在对面墙壁上，低头玩手机。  
宁凝试着叫：“黄景瑜？”  
男孩抬头，分辨了一会儿，也不知道认没认出她人来，总之是乖巧叫了学姐。  
宁凝问：“你在等谁啊，对象？”  
黄景瑜摇摇头，没搭话，微微偏头，看向教室方向。  
宁凝还想再问，被黄景瑜的声音打断，他带着微弱的焦急和期待，喊：“学长！”  
尹昉刚出门，看到他还有点呆呆的，“你怎么来了？”  
黄景瑜几步走到他面前，接过他手里抱着的砖头书，尹昉接着问：“怕我爽约？”  
“不是，”黄景瑜摇头，“我怕你迷路。”  
黄景瑜和尹昉从学校走去小区，夜色沉沉，黄景瑜在药店外拽拽尹昉衣袖，“我去买东西。”  
“刚才怎么不买，”尹昉看他低着头跑出来，跑到自己身边，“还说不是怕我放你鸽子。”  
黄景瑜似乎是害羞，但黑夜温柔的帮他遮掩情绪，他拉着尹昉的手腕并肩走，手都不敢太用力，只是圈起他的手腕，上面凸出的一小节骨头压着他的虎口，像要割破他。  
“我刚才去买别的了，你喜欢橙子吗？”  
尹昉被拉着走，黄景瑜的指节小心地扣在他脉搏上，心跳温柔又肆意地跳动，不知道能不能传到黄景瑜的心头。  
他们宁静地叙说微不足道的小事，这种事情日日夜夜发生，却并非能说给任何人听。黄景瑜说，明天是周五，下午有商学院对现代化院的篮球赛，黄景瑜问，你要不要来看。  
“你要和老王打啊。”  
黄景瑜顿住，王彦霖是计算机系的不假，但尹昉这么熟稔地提及，让黄景瑜心里难受，无数碳酸泡沫蹿进狭窄胸腔。  
黄景瑜点头，闷闷说“嗯”，他们走到单元门里，黄景瑜开门，尹昉的手腕落空。  
尹昉回答他，“如果没事，我会去看的。”  
黄景瑜没有再问，你是要看王彦霖，还是要看我。

在屋内发生的一切事情都是水到渠成，黄景瑜亲吻尹昉，手揽着尹昉的腰，他腰很细，似乎一掌就环过。  
他们跌跌撞撞走向卧室，黄景瑜粗糙地撕开套子，尹昉靠在床背上，外套剥落，“第一次吗你，这么紧张。”  
黄景瑜舔舔虎牙，“第二次啊。”  
尹昉噗嗤一声，接过套子，让他把衣服脱了，撕开小方块，套在他半硬的阴茎上，并能清晰感知到，阴茎在他手下步步涨大。  
黄景瑜欺身压下他，手指伸向后面，挤开褶皱。他们两个互放信息素已有一段时间，omega自动分泌肠液，迎接将来的性爱。  
黄景瑜能轻松伸进去两指，在肠道里缓慢但扎实地抽插，内壁贪婪地吮吸手指，热的滑的，让黄景瑜叹息。尹昉半闭着眼睛，侧头躺在床上，双腿被黄景瑜拉到腰上。尹昉不算白，大部分男性omega都白得发冷，瘦得削骨，但尹昉的肌肉线条赏心悦目，让黄景瑜觉得，山川皆是他的臣属。  
发情期的omega过分适合入侵，黄景瑜没多时，就真刀实枪地刺入尹昉身体里，他内外一如的柔软。他的身体、他的性格……  
以至于他开始想，尹昉是不是只是因为脾气过好，不忍心拒绝他的请求。  
他心里堵塞，继而蛮横，在尹昉身体里横冲直撞，顶到生殖腔外壁上。  
那里敏感脆弱，是尹昉无法消受的灭顶感受，是天堂与地狱的一念之间。他本来细碎的呻吟蓦然熄灭，双眼失焦、大脑发白，旧唱片咿咿呀呀断裂，滚烫的泪融化他的皮肤。  
仿佛亿万雪崩而过，尹昉勉强找回声音，温温地喊他，“景瑜……”  
黄景瑜回神，怜惜地搂紧他，按着他的脖子，往自己怀里埋，他叫学长，奶音沙哑，句句真切。  
他们一同享受高潮余韵，说来也怪，他们身体契合得过分，在情爱绵绵中太与对方合拍。只有临时标记——黄景瑜咬上尹昉的腺体，他反应如昨日一般，剧烈抖动，浑身潮红，信息素暴涨，只是苦涩的咖啡里，融入了大量的香甜，不是咖啡自有的，而是蜂蜜牛奶不容置喙的加入。  
黄景瑜松开嘴，抱着尹昉拍他的背，尹昉大口喘息，睫毛上的泪珠滑落眼眶。  
“学长，你的腺体......一直这样吗？”  
“......哪样？”  
黄景瑜咳嗽一声，“敏感。”  
“我怎么知道，只被你咬过。”

黄景瑜一身咖啡味去上课，舍友惊，“你昨晚用咖啡买醉了？”  
这也不怪舍友问的第一句不是“你铁树开花和哪个omega过夜去了”，咖啡这种信息素太少见，何况在omega身上，他们大多拥有甜腻的味道，去吸引狼性十足的alpha。  
黄景瑜答：“困啊。”  
舍友心疼地拍他肩膀，“一睡解千愁。”

尹昉如约走进篮球场，看台坐了大半，尹昉不太喜欢这种闹腾的场合，正巧也被王彦霖抓到。  
“昉昉，来看我绝杀的吗？”  
尹昉诚恳，“是顺便来看你。”  
王彦霖吸吸鼻子，突然说：“你今天的味道好怪啊。”  
“你不是一直嫌我苦吗？”  
他们一起走到后台更衣室，王彦霖从来不避讳他和尹昉关系，大一就和他形影不离，绯闻只在刚开始有，后来大众认清了现实，这俩的确不会在一起，也就作罢。  
黄景瑜换完衣服跑出来，喊一声主席，喊一声学长。  
尹昉笑，“加油。”  
王彦霖不乐意，“你和谁站一头？”  
“反正不是你。”  
尹昉从他手臂下滑出来，站在他和黄景瑜中间，又看黄景瑜一眼。  
黄景瑜也看他，抿着唇收敛情绪，愉悦的、期待的、焦躁的、渴望的，在两颗咬着唇的虎牙里。  
王彦霖觉得气氛怪异，但他一个码农宅男，被编程磨平了恋爱细胞，只觉得，没准儿是他俩一病相熟了。

欢呼声很大，掌声、倒彩也多，尹昉躲在后面的“家属席”都觉得太吵。信息素随着运动大量释放，隔离贴都不能解决生理冲动。  
比分胶着，上半场商院一分险险领先，黄景瑜下场擦汗，尹昉犹豫，还是递一瓶凉水给他。  
黄景瑜立刻笑了，疲累都无法阻止他的好心情，他拧开瓶盖，半喝半浇，汗液混着矿泉水挥下。尹昉又拿毛巾给他擦，顺便擦擦洗过一样的头发。  
有人问：“尹昉对面那个，谁啊？”  
王彦霖心里烦躁，胡乱答，“这都不认识，黄景瑜。”  
“哦，”提问的人是个学生会场务，知道他们现在着急，没太在意，“他啊，家里好像挺有钱的。”  
王彦霖瞟了两眼，黄景瑜在和尹昉说话，不知道说了什么，尹昉还笑着点头。  
转瞬间哨声响起，他们又上场，黄景瑜攻势变猛，小前锋的特征被他发挥到淋漓尽致，三分球一个接一个。王彦霖也激起斗志跟他杠上，看得尹昉心惊肉跳。  
结果并不如黄景瑜和尹昉的约定，商院失利，现代化院更胜一筹。  
其实大男孩的情绪来去都快，这场输赢只是对黄景瑜不同而已。尹昉看他低着头，捏得矿泉水瓶嘎吱作响。  
“这么不高兴？”  
黄景瑜心虚地看他，鼻尖和脸颊都红透，还挂着汗，蜂蜜味围绕着他们两个，尹昉却没觉得不适。  
“我没有……”  
尹昉说：“抱吧。”  
黄景瑜惊讶得恍惚，他刚刚得寸进尺，询问尹昉，如果商院赢了，尹昉能不能和他抱一下。  
明明更亲密的举止都有过，却要对简单的拥抱执念尤深。  
黄景瑜不可置信的，伸手抱住了尹昉，冷萃咖啡的味道缠绕住他，一切于暗处生长的藤蔓都被他发觉。  
黄景瑜吸鼻子，他想吸住全部，他想永久永久地拥抱尹昉。  
尹昉拍拍他的背，权当是安慰败北的小将军。  
他们分开，两股信息素欲断弥彰，王彦霖冷不丁蹿出来，“干嘛呢？”  
尹昉说：“安慰小学弟。”  
王彦霖说：“你都没抱过我。”  
“哦，”尹昉慢悠悠答，“你太臭了。”  
王彦霖想炸，但忍住了，“我说真的呢，你俩啥情况。”  
他这个时候当然闻到了黄景瑜和尹昉身上的信息素，是互相覆盖抛除不掉的关系，他在乎尹昉的感情生活，他怕尹昉遇人不淑。  
尹昉推推黄景瑜后背，“你先去换衣服吧。”

王彦霖问：“你被他临时标记了？”  
他说得委婉，毕竟味道这么浓烈，临时标记难留这么多。  
尹昉嗯出个鼻音，“互相解决了生理需求。”  
“你胡闹！”  
王彦霖被他气到 ，想冲进更衣室揍黄景瑜一顿。尹昉拦住他，“我和他的事，你掺和什么？”  
尹昉很少，或者说从不发脾气。他面对谁都是平和的，似乎能宽容这世上过多异类。可他此时面容冷峻，言辞锋利。  
王彦霖一愣，攥住尹昉的手腕，“你喜欢他？”  
尹昉没有认同没有反驳，按着他的小臂抽出手来，王彦霖炙热的杜松子味道朝他身上喷涌，他却没有半分不适，黄景瑜温暖的蜂蜜牛奶包裹住他。  
王彦霖仿佛想起什么，“怪不得你老跟我打听他。”  
尹昉轻声说：“其实我也不知道，这算不算喜欢。”  
“你都和他生米煮成熟饭了，还说不知道？”  
“粗俗。”  
“这不是事实吗？”王彦霖擦汗，“可他连个表示都没有，渣男。”  
尹昉把他脸上的纸巾残渣摘掉，“明天科创部开讲座，你别忘了带资料。”  
“有中文系专业第一的大神搭档，科创我一定好好做，争取一举拿下国家级项目。”  
“你能多写一千字论文就谢天谢地了。”  
王彦霖装傻充愣，摇着他肩膀晃来晃去。尹昉头晕，吼着让王彦霖别碰他。王彦霖笑嘻嘻地，“晚上吃不吃饭啊？”  
“我肠胃炎还没好，下次吧。”  
“你这个破胃啊。”  
王彦霖拍拍他肩膀，跟他道别。

黄景瑜陪尹昉去吃砂锅粥，饭菜温热，吃得他们在由春转夏的季节里发汗。黄景瑜心里和汗液一样难受，他面对尹昉总是像过期的橘子汽水，酸涩气味，碳酸泡沫。不知道为什么的难受而跌宕。他面对尹昉总是克制又放肆的，一点点薄如浮萍的试探与接近。  
尹昉挑出一只虾来，咬进嘴里动几下，吐出来就只剩皮。黄景瑜看得脸红，吞了半碗粥进去。  
尹昉看了一眼时间，离十一点的门禁还早。黄景瑜知道他担心什么，“你吃饱了再回去，晚了就去我那里住。”  
尹昉有话说，但又下不了决心。他的食指绕着手机HOME键打转，触感光滑妥帖。  
“你还留着上学期租房的中介信息吗？我暑假不回家准备考研，想租个房。”  
“我那里让给你住。”  
尹昉笑了，很难得是有调皮的样子，“我现在就想出去住，你就让我睡沙发？”  
黄景瑜尴尬，“没有，我可以睡沙发。”  
尹昉满眼清梦亮星河，“我就不能和你一起睡床啊？”  
黄景瑜差点咬断自己舌头，“真的吗？”  
尹昉不再回答，夹了块布丁吃。一开始，黄景瑜本来以为尹昉对甜品没兴趣，结果尹昉指着菜单问他吃不吃，他条件反射地点了个头。  
可下场是，尹昉把四块都吃掉了，连个眼神也没给黄景瑜留。  
黄景瑜叉素丸子吃，想着这里菜色未免太健康，他一个肉食主义者郁郁寡欢，只能靠看尹昉下饭。  
尹昉听了他的话，细嚼慢咽地吃着，手机偶尔响几下，他也懒得理，无非是把微信当办公软件用的老师或者“领导”们。大三课少，但也不能把人当畜生用。  
黄景瑜倒是个手机控，时不时戳两下，刷刷微博或者朋友圈。也有人问他高数题，他就停几秒思考。  
尹昉咳一声，“吃饭还玩手机？”  
黄景瑜立马把手机按灭，乖乖听尹昉训话。他本来以为会是食不言的尴尬，没想到他的话闸因尹昉的牵引而开得很大。他们投机得像一见如故。

尹昉陆陆续续搬了几天东西，把黄景瑜公寓塞满的同时还收拾了屋子。黄景瑜本身也不是邋遢的人，可耐不住尹昉有处女座的洁癖，犄角旮旯都不放过。  
上学的五个工作日，总是尹昉一个人住的时间多，黄景瑜只在周六日过去蹭饭，捧着六级卷子问东问西。内心还特别遗憾，尹昉怎么不学高数呢，问起高数来没玩没了的，多符合他此时心思。  
尹昉讲题很认真，他做事一贯认真，黄景瑜总是能够偷偷搭一下他的肩膀，嗅他身上信息素的冷味。  
放下红笔，尹昉会笑着捏他的耳朵，“图图，我讲清楚了吗？”  
福祸相依，王彦霖对他的态度转了三千道弯，视若无睹当他是空气。他猜测多半源于尹昉，可他现在还和尹昉不清不楚，只曾有过为生理需求而匆匆亲密的短暂片刻，说实话，这对于alpha和omega来说过分正常，他们有异于beta，上苍赐给他们相互的天生吸引，他们无需羞耻于发情期的“交配”。  
再特殊一点，无非就是他们互换了第一次的堕落。  
他想抓住尹昉，拆吞入腹，自此千千万万次的沉沦都只能属于他。可尹昉愿意吗，尹昉会和他开玩笑，像只追着尾巴舔舐的小狐狸。可转瞬间，他客气淡漠，拒人千里。  
王彦霖的篮球砸到他身上，是左侧上臂。他在宽大篮球服里套了一件长袖紧身服，热辣辣地束缚住他，一刹那烧起一从旺火。他疼得吸气，王彦霖和其他队员都过来问他怎么样，黄景瑜连连摆手，说着“继续继续”。  
换衣服的时候，黄景瑜才更加真切的体会到了疼痛感，两颗虎牙咬着下唇吐凉气。他走回小区，开门时，闻到了一股非同寻常的味道。滚烫的咖啡倾洒满地，空气被信息素的雨水包裹。

尹昉发情了。  
他们居然相识一个月了。  
这之间遇到过黄景瑜的易感期，但是他们在上课，黄景瑜也不想贸然打扰尹昉，就吃了抑制剂。可是尹昉没有吃抑制剂。  
他冲进卧室，尹昉抱着被子侧躺，头埋进枕头里，卫衣翻到了肚子上，内裤下退，露出一半圆嘟嘟的屁股。惊雷劈乱黄景瑜的脑海，欲火暴涨成血雨纷纷。  
尹昉睁开眼睛望他一眼，他是有一双泪眼的，平日里水汪汪的注视着他，轻而易举就能传递许许多多情愫。  
他俯下身，摸到尹昉滚烫的手腕和心跳。尹昉回握他的手，从他手臂滑上去，攀住他的肩膀，轻轻地念他名字。  
“景瑜。”

整个周末，他们都在情爱里度过，床都满足不了他们，沙发都被弄得一塌糊涂。omega在发情期中食欲显著下降，一波情潮消退，他就困得直接入睡。这倒是苦了黄景瑜，饿着肚子还要哄着他洗澡。  
“咕噜。”  
尹昉笑，“很饿吗？”  
黄景瑜摇摇头。  
尹昉捅了捅他的腹肌，穿上睡衣去厨房。冰箱里还是很空，但起码能下碗面，打两个蛋。  
尹昉摸摸他的手臂，“怎么弄的，疼不疼？”  
“打球蹭的，没事。”  
尹昉又摸了摸，大块淤青等待着自愈，他没再说什么，他的发情期快过去了。

omega在发情期里很柔软，是黄景瑜从前都不敢相信的湿润。尹昉完全因他打开，一寸一寸的贴合他。黄景瑜抱着他啃他直而凸出的锁骨，汗水聚积在里面，让黄景瑜觉得自己是活在那狭窄里的一条小金鱼。尹昉嘴里吐出潮湿的气息，喷在黄景瑜鼻息或是额头处，他似乎在火焰中游弋摆尾。他和尹昉黏在一起，生出了永生永世不再分开的错觉。  
尹昉半睁着双眼，里面是无限的依赖和渴望，他缓缓叫着他，“景瑜。”  
嘭嘭嘭。  
上天赐他梦境，又赐他很快就苏醒。


End file.
